Conventional sunscreen products generally take the form of UV-filter compounds and/or particulate UV-screening compounds (collectively, “sunscreen actives”) that are solublized, emulsified, or dispersed in a vehicle, which is topically applied to the skin. The sunscreen actives, typically through the aid polymers and other ingredients included in the vehicle, form a thin, protective, and often water-resistant layer on the skin.
The applicants have recognized that, unfortunately, while typical sunscreen products are successful at providing a durable protective barrier when applied to dry skin, such is not typically the result when applied to skin that is damp with sweat or has residual water thereon. In fact, when applied to wet skin, the tendency of conventional sunscreen products is to dilute the sunscreen actives, smear, form an incomplete film, often one that flakes or peels off the skin, and/or takes on a pasty, white appearance. The inventors have found that this undesirable whitening is particularly problematic when the composition itself includes water.
Others have contemplated a solution to applying sunscreen to wet skin by using a water-in-oil emulsifier to “self-emulsify,” presumably in the presence of residual water present on the skin. However, the applicants have recognized that severe aesthetic and performance problems still exist in prior art “wet skin” sunscreen products. Accordingly, the applicants have now identified a new composition that provides consistent and pleasant application to wet skin as well as the ability of the resulting film to protect the skin from damaging ultraviolet radiation.